Children begin learning at a very early age and it is important for the learning process that a child be motivated by success in his or her various learning efforts and activities. In the course of his or her early development, a child invariably attempts to draw pictures with a pencil or crayon. Although most children are able to perceive and discern different forms and shapes at a very young age, e.g. eighteen months, many of them do not yet possess sufficient fine motor control to enable them to draw. Indeed, the inability of such children to manipulate their untrained hands to direct a pencil or crayon to reduce a form or shape in their heads to paper is a source of considerable frustration to such children.
Over the years, considerable effort has been devoted to providing various learning and teaching devices to assist children to draw. These devices have included tracing guides, stencils, templets and the like. Examples of such drawing aids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 148,291; 2,293,696; 3,633,286 and 3,861,066. However, the prior drawing aids of this general type typified by those in the above patents, have not been entirely satisfactory. Some are overly complex and expensive. Some demand excessive manual dexterity on the part of the child to properly position and use the particular device and, with most, no provision is made for containing or storing the device with the result that its parts become separated and lost.